Embodiments described herein generally relate to oscillators for integrated circuits, and more particularly, embodiments described herein relate to a detector for detecting a type of oscillator used with an integrated circuit.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the circuits and circuit method described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the background section.
Customers who purchase ICs, which have the option of coupling to an external clock or operating an internal clock, often specify to an IC seller whether the customer intends to use the IC with an external clock or an internal clock so that an IC with the external-internal bond pad appropriately tied to Vdd or ground is sold to the customer. IC manufacturers must therefore have two IC packaging options for such ICs, which tends to drive up the cost of designing and producing such ICs.